The ability to obtain information in fast and efficient manner is of great benefit in today's society. It is common to find all adults of a household working outside of the home to make ends meet. This does not leave much time to do the shopping or preparing food for the family. The use of personal computers and the internet has greatly increased the efficiency of modern day life. For example, the internet can be used to conduct research on recipes and can be used even to view store inventories and store specials. Moreover, stores may e-mail periodic circular ads that describe the items they have on sale. Screen displays such as Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) indicating a store's items can be very helpful for the consumer. However, if a product has different varieties, it can be difficult to determine if a variety of an item desired is available at a store.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved method of providing available variety information.